Scream 5
by Marvelous Cyanide Rose
Summary: Everyone's heard about the Scream movies and how they were based on a true tragedy- but what happens when some kids decide to make a sequel? One better than any movie some producers could ever create. It's real- and it'll make you scream
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello readers! my friend eric and i are writing this story because we both love the scream movies and lets face- you know you do to. im not sure how often i'll be able to update this story, my skool is ending soon and we have alot of tests coming up. but i'll be free from the dreaded hw soon enough, so the updates should be more frequent then. as for my danger days story, im not really sure what to say besides im so sorry! im not really sure what happened, i just kinda stopped working on it. im really really sorry you guys :'( i promise to start working on it again asap! dont be mad if i still dont update for a while, i havent forgotten about you guys! thanks for reading this story and all my others, love ya! (ps: i will be using MCR in this story)**

_RING RING!_ "Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I marched from my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen...AGAIN! _RING RING!_ I ripped the house phone from the receiver and violently pressed the "Talk" button. "Mikey- stop calling me! It's over, you cheated and I'm never ever taking you back! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" "Who's Mikey?" My mouth dropped open and I felt myself turn red, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." "I could be whoever you want me to be." I closed my eyes and thought, trying to identify that deep voice. "Who am I talking to?" he demanded. "Stephanie. Who is this?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
>"And how would I find that out?" I asked, pressing the phone against my ear with my shoulder and reaching into the cupboard for a bowl. "Don't hang up and you just might find out." I stopped pouring my M&amp;M's into the bowl, "Why would I hang up?" I asked, suspicion seeping into my tone. "Some people find me...scary." "Well who are you?" I asked again. "I wanna play a game." I dropped the bag of M&amp;M's I was holding, spilling the multi-colored chocolates all across the floor. "Did you hear me?" I felt my lip begin quivering; I heard that question once before. I heard it at my friend Ciara's 13th birthday party, while we were watching a movie.<br>While we were watching Scream.  
>Quietly, I began walking slowly towards the front door. "What kind of game?" my voice cracked on the last word. "What's your favorite scary movie?" I couldn't stand it anymore, pressing "End" on the phone I sprinted to the front door and turned all the locks to the right, securing it. I then ran over and locked all the windows as well as the back door. I stood against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. <em>RING RING!<em>  
>"Why don't you just leave me alone!" I screamed; the phone suddenly stopped ringing. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and slowly began to climb to my feet, glad that was over. <em>Teenagers scare the living shit outta me!<em> I rushed up the stairs towards the sound of my cell phone, hoping it was one of my friends- I needed to talk about what just happened. Picking up my pink and black cell, I answered the call without checking who it was- big mistake. "I told you not to hang up on me!" I gasped at the sound of his aggressive and threatening tone, closing my phone instantly- oops. _Teenagers scare- _"How come you won't leave me alone?" "Because I wanna know what your insides look like! Now listen you little bitch, hang up on me one more time and pretty boy here gets it!" I froze- what did he just say? Pretty boy? He couldn't possibly mean Mikey, could he? "I don't know who you're talking about," I said, but I knew he could tell I was lying. Mikey always told me I was a horrible liar. Poor Mikey...  
>"You lying fuck! Now, we're going to play a trivial game, movie category. Answer all three questions correctly and I'll leave you and blond boy here alone. And if you decide to hang up, I got you some motivation. Look out your back door." I slowly nodded (I couldn't see him but I had a feeling he could see me) and walked down stairs, quickening my pace as I went. By the time I reached the door I was practically running. I peeked behind our long, cream-colored, floor-length curtains but couldn't see anything in the dark. "I know you're standing by the door, I can practically <span>SMELL<span> your fear. Turn on the lights." I dropped the phone after he spoke; I forgot I was talking on the phone. I quickly picked it back up and proceeded.  
>Reaching for the light switch, I cried out at the sight before me: Mikey was seated in one of our patio chairs, ropes bounding his arms behind his back, and a rag tied around his mouth. His eyes, already wide with fear, widened even more at the sight of me, pleading for my help. My heart broke when I looked at him, he had blood soaked through his green jacket and cuts and bruises all over his face. "No!" I screamed into the phone, "Let him go! Let him go! What did we ever do go you!" "Nothing. But you better be scared of what I'll do to you." "Please, please just leave," I begged, "I won't tell anyone, he won't either. Just please, leave us alone, please." "Sorry sweetie, but I gotta start my game." I screamed into the phone.<br>"Stop it or I'll gut you like a fish! Now, question 1: Who is the killer in 'The Nightmare On Elm Street'?" "Freddy!" I exclaimed. Thank god Mikey loved horror movies! "Freddy what?" "Krueger! Freddy Krueger!" "Now why were you so worried? You're doing fine so far!" "Please just stop," I pleaded, though I knew it was pointless. "Question 2: What weapon does Jason use?" "Jason who?" "Jason from Friday the 13th! You better hurry up and answer- or I'll slice blondies' heart out!" "Don't hurt him! A machete- Jason uses a machete!" "Correct. One last question: What's my favorite scary movie?"  
>"How am I supposed to know! I don't even know who you are!" "Just guess. You've got 30 seconds." "Halloween, The Blair Witch Project, Saw, Pet Semetary, Amity Vill. Horror, Hostel, Friday the 13th, The Nightmare On Elm Street, Premonitions, Insidious, Apollo 18, Martyr, The Crow, It, The Dolls, The Birds, The Wolfman, Dracula, Case 39, Daybreakers, Jeepers Creepers, The Happening, Paranormal Activity, Shutter Island, Psycho, Night of the Living Dead, Jaws! It's one of those right?" I waited patiently to hear his voice to confirm that I was right, but he never spoke.<br>I took this as a sign that I was correct and cautiously began to unlock the backdoor. BANG! I stopped dead in my tracks- what was the bang? I began to hear the sound of footsteps running down our stairs. Not waiting to see the intruder, I took off running into our backyard towards Mikey. I reached his side and began to untie him when I realized he hadn't moved the entire time- at all. "Mikes? Mikey can you hear me?" He never responded. I stopped trying to undo the expertly tied knot and lifted up his green jacket- I couldn't breath and tears flooded my eyes.  
>Blood soaked through his black and white Misfits t-shirt, a large slash running along his abdomen. "No! Oh, Mikey! He said he wouldn't hurt you if I answered correctly! I-" I gasped in shock and pain. Looking down, I could see the tip of a bowie knife sticking out of my stomach. "My favorite scary movie is Scream," I heard a voice whisper into my ear. That was the last thing I heard beside my screams.<br>The knife twisted around, carving a hole then was swiftly withdrawn, only to be plunged into the center of my shoulder blades. I screeched and fell to the ground, leaving myself open for an attack, which this person took advantage of. They flipped me onto my back and with swift stabs, tore the knife into my face. I began to loss my grip on consciousness and life, slowly feeling my will to survive slip away. No, I wouldn't die like this. I have to know who my attacker is, even if I die before anyone can know. I force my eyes open but find that I would be better off if I didn't watch this person butcher my torso. But in that split second, I caught a glimpse of what my attacker was wearing. They were wearing a mask that covered their entire face, but I knew that mask- it was from that movie.  
>From Scream.<br>Reaching my right arm up, I ignored the god-forsaken pain and felt around for the mask. Once in my grasp, I slipped my fingers under the mask and forced open my eyes again. With all the energy I had left, I tore it off and saw my attacker, no, my killer's face. A feeling of betrayal settled itself in the pit of my stomach, or what was left of it anyways. I tried to form words or scream, but just when I was about to, I felt the cold metal of the knife slip across my throat and sever my jugular vein. Blood gushed from the cut artery, and within seconds I had bled out. I was dead.  
>Welcome to Scream 5.<p>

**AN2: i forgot the disclaimer! disclaimer: i only own the plot and my OCs! asmuch as i would love to own MCR, i (extremely unfortunately!) dont own them. thanks for reading! and i shall not update again until i has atleast 7 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HELLO! I missed you guys! just to let you know whats going on with my stories, after i post this chapter and the next to this story, im putting it on hold...unless i get 10 reviews ;D so in the mean time, i will begin working on danger days again- YAYAY! i know exactly what i want to happen in that story, it's just kind if hard for me to put it into words, so im super sorry about the lack of updates. i love you guys soooo much and please dont give up on me, just gve me some time and i promise to update! and dont forget- 10 reviews! please share this story with your friends or whoever you think will enjoy this! now enough from me, onto chapter 2!**

(Ciara's POV)

I rolled onto my left side and peered at the digital clock on my nightstand. It read in bright red digits "6:56 AM." I groaned, flipped onto my back, and tried to go to sleep, but it didn't work...again. I had not been able to sleep all night since I saw that news report. It rang clearly through my mind: "17 year old Stephanie Merchant and her boyfriend, 16 year old Mikey Way, were both found dead just outside the Merchant residence. We do have photographs from this tragic crime scene and will show them, but we must warn you- these photos are extremely graphic and suggest that if you have young children in the room with you, you should escort them elsewhere. The-" I turned off the TV after that.  
>Stephanie, one of my closest friends, and Mikey, my boyfriend's younger brother, were both killed. Slaughtered. Massacred! Afraid of what nightmares would plague me if j slept, I managed to stay awake. All night. And I was pretty fucking tired, but of course I had to go to my personal hell: our high school. There was no sign of my mom, but the delicious scent of coffee wafted throughout the room. I realized she must have already left for work, so I shrugged and wasted no time pouring myself a generous helping after downing 3 cups, I made my way back upstairs to get ready for school.<br>I grabbed my white Paramore t-shirt, purple skinny jeans, and hightop black and white Converse, changing quickly. I decided to turn on the radio since I had a little extra time for once. "A local murder has the town raging tod-" I changed the station, "The murder of two high schoolers-" I changed the station again. After tuning my radio for about 10 minutes, something a certain reporter said caught my attention, "The only piece of evidence left at the murder scene was a Halloween costume mask. It is the mask from the horror movie Scream, that was based on a true and tragic event. The killer from that movie is more commonly known as 'Ghostface' by most high schoolers, especially with Halloween approaching. Forensics are being tested at this very moment to see is thee is a match in DNA. Has someone taken this infamous movie farther than the movie screen? Find out more here, at 11."  
>Scream... That's my favorite movie! But what kind of demented person would go so far as to duplicate it? I shrugged when nothing cane to mind and pulled on my backpack. Marching downstairs, I grabbed to more cups of coffee in travel mugs, and headed out the door for school. Half a block away from my house, I stopped and pulled my cell phone from my backpack. I pressed "1" and Gee's number was instantly dialed- thank god for speeds dial. Unfortunately, he didn't answer and my call went straight to voicemail. I decided to leave him a message, "Hey, GeeGee. I'm here for you, and I always will be- to the end. Call me back whenever you get this. I love you so much, baby. Bye!" I shoved my phone into my back pocket and continued on my way.<br>Three blocks away from school, I ran into Frank and Emma. Frank had his arm protectively around Emma's waist and was pulling her close, like he expected someone to jump out of the bushes and take here from him- and he was NOT going to let that happen. Emma's eyes were red and swollen, a clear sign she had been crying alot. "Hey Ciara," Frank said, walking over. "Hey you guys. Looks like Gee isn't coming to school, nit that I blame him. He didn't answer when I called, he must be so tore up about Mikey," tears welled up in my eyes as I spoke. "Yeah, he didn't answer any of my texts either..." Frank replied. I stared down and realized I still had one full cup of coffee in my hands- I gave it to Emma.  
>"Thanks, Ciara. I need this," she said between sips. We continued on our way and soon reached the school. Eric, Ray, and Grace were all sitting on the steps leading into our high school. "Hey you guys," Ray said, but he wasn't his usual happy self, he looked like he was in pain. Preps shoved past us as we sat down by our friends. One even took the time to come back out of the building, push past the other students that were going in for class, and kicked Frank in the ribs. We were used to this kind of treatment, but I would not deal with this kind of shit today. I walks right up to the jock and punched him square in the jaw. His hand instantly flew up to his face and he unintentionally let his guard down. I hooked my right leg behind his knees and pulled forward, bringing him down.<br>Leaning over him, I spit on his face, "I'm sick of you and the rest of your friends messing with us. Pull this shit one more time, and I will gladly send you to the hospital, understand?" He nodded weakly and scrambled to his feet before scurrying away. "Thanks, Ciara. But you didn't have to do that," Frank said. I turned towards the rest of my friends and sat back down. "And miss a chance to beat up a jock? Fuck no! I would gladly do it again!" My friends and I laughed, but it didn't feel right. We were missing something. We were missing some of our friends. We were missing some of our family.

"I don't think I can handle a whole day at school," Emma said. I nodded, "You guys wanna ditch and go see Gee? I wanna make sure he's ok." The others agreed and we headed off in the direction of Gee's house. "Why would they kill them?" Grace mused. "They always treat us wrong. Maybe some jocks took it too far?" Ray suggested. Eric shook his head, "Probably not. Maybe someone wants to make a sequel to Scream, and Stephy and Mikey were just unfortunate pawns in this complex game of life. Maybe their deaths were just a warning for something even bigger that's coming- but that's just my guess." I couldn't help but stare; that didn't sound suspicious at all!

"Uhh…ok… Let's just hurry up- I don't wanna get caught ditching again," Frank said. We picked up the pace and Gee's house soon came into view. I called him one more time as we stood in his drive way, but he still didn't answer. "His parents' car isn't home and I think I saw his car in there through the garage window." Grace said. "Ok, perfect. I got my spare key, here," Frank gestured to the door, "I got it." I heard the door "click" and saw it open an inch or two. We hurried inside, because seven teenagers standing outside a house when they should be in school didn't look very good, and I rushed upstairs to Gee's room. On the way, I passed Mikey's room and felt that Gee would probably be in there. Backing up, I opened the door to a somewhat expected sight: Gee sitting on Mikey's bed hugging his stuffed unicorn, Sparkles (yeah Mikey, the guy who played bass better than anyone else on the planet had a thing for unicorns), to his chest for dear life.

"GeeGee?" I said, cautiously making my way across the room. His head snapped up from the fluffy, pink stuffed animal and the first thing I noticed was his eyes- they were as red as his hair. "C-Ciara?" I felt a pain in my heart just by looking at him. I heard a cough come from the doorway, so I turned to see Emma and Frank. "We'll be waiting downstairs," Emma said, shutting the door behind her. I walked over and climbed onto the bed next to Gee, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I just c-can't believe he's g-gone. Why would anyone want to k-kill them? They never did anything bad to anyone." "I don't know, babe. But they'll find them." He nodded feebly and I kissed the tip of his nose; I haven't seen him like this since his grandmother past away.

"I'll leave alone. Love you," I said as I headed for the door. "Wait, Ciara?" "Yeah?" I stopped and turned to face Gee. "I love you too. And, thanks." "For what, Gee?" "For everything." Tears threatened to show themselves when he said that, but I fought them back, I had to be strong for Gee. "I love you so much Ciara." "I love you too. See you later Gee," and with that I shut the door behind me. As I slowly stepped down the stairs, I lost the battle I had been fighting and the tears overflowed from my eyes, flowing freely down my face and leaving stains on my cheeks. The only thought I had now was: I'm a pretty damn good actress.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: PLEASE HELP ME GET 10 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!**

**lots of love,**

***MCRose***

(Emma's POV)

I heard someone begin crying nearby. Walking out of Gee's kitchen, I peeked at the staircase and saw Ciara sitting on the top step. Her head was buried in her hands and she was sobbing. I wanted to go hug her and tell her everything would be ok, but I knew better, she would want to be alone. I quietly walked away and into the living room with everyone else.

Frank grabbed the remote and turned on the giant 60" flat screen. He began channel surfing and I couldn't help but admire him; he'd known Gee and Mikey his entire life , they grew up with each other and Ray in New Jersey, and he taking this so well. But I knew Frank, he was probably hurting so much on the inside, but of course he wouldn't show it. He would wait until we all go home, and when he was alone he would cry or play his guitar, Pansy. Frank was one of the best guitarist- EVER. He tried to teach me, but I ended up playing an electric bass, like Mikey.

Gee, Frank, Mikey, and Ray were in a band called My Chemical Romance. Gee did the vocals and was their front man, Frank and Ray on guitar, and Mikey on bass. They recently got a ew drummer, Michael Pedicone, but we just called him "Shredicone." Bob Bryar, or Bobbert, was the band's old drummer but he…vanished. No, seriously, he literally just vanished. Poof! Gone. We have no idea where he went, but my guess is he ran away. He's been gone for at least 7 ½ months now, and we miss so much. Crap, gotta stop thinking about Bobbert or I'll cry even more. Anyways, I don't know what the band will do now. I could ask to be their new drummer I guess, but is it too soon?

I didn't realize it, but during this whole time that I was thinking, Frank was trying to get my attention. "Ems! You ok? Can you hear me?" "Huh? Oh, sorry Frankie. What did you say?" "I was wondering if," he lowered his voice, "you want to go, you know, get away from all this…sorrow." "Yeah ok," I whispered back. He reached for my hand, entwining our fingers. For some reason this made me so much safer. We got up and made for the door.

Frank and I walked briskly down the street to avoid suspicious adults. Once we had cleared two neighborhoods, our destination appeared in the horizon: an old creek shrouded by an overgrowth of shrubs and weeping willow trees, just out of view from anyone else. I began my short trek to the creek and could feel the branches of the bushes and trees catching my clothes and skin. At one point, I gasped in pain as the thorn of a lone rose bush punctured my arm. "Oww! God dammit!" I exclaimed as I saw that my wound had begun to bleed. Frank, already sitting by the creek, looked up from his spot, "Ems, whats wrong? Are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I said as I hurried through the rest of the vegetation to sit next to Frank.  
>I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to relax, but there was something at the back of my mind. A nagging reminder of why I couldn't sleep the night before, of why I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. "I just can't believe it happened..." I trailed off. "It'll be ok babe," Frank said reassuringly. I nodded and cuddled into his chest, for a sense of safety or to be warmer from the cool autumn air, I wasn't sure which. I felt Frank lay his head on top of mine and heard him sigh deeply.<br>"Hey, Frankie? Today's the 29th," "I do believe it is. Why is that important?" "It's almost your birthday!" I exclaimed happily. Frank groaned, "Oh no! Every year you go all out to give me a huge, unneeded party!" "It'll be different this year, Frankie! I promise!" He seemed to think about this a while then nodded, "Alright, fine," he said with a smile. I squealed and cuddled even closer into his chest. "Hey, Ems?" "Hmm?" "I think we should go, it's been getting dark for a while now, and I don't want your parents to get worried." "Aww, alright. Let's go," I said remorsefully. He slipped his arm over my shoulder as we made the short walk to my house.  
>Once we stood on the front step of my house, Frank slowly brought his face closer and closer to mine. I wanted him to hurry this along, I wanted to close the small distance between our faces, but just before I could bring myself to do it- "Sweetie, it's about time you got home!" my dad said. I groaned and slowly pulled away from Frank, slinking into the house. My dad gave Frank a curt nod before, rudely, slamming the door in his face. I made a face at my dad and began to go up to my room when I heard him ask if I was hungry, to which my stomach answered with a loud growl. He chuckled and gestured for me to follow him into the kitchen where I found a very delicious looking vegetarian pizza sitting on the kitchen counter. I grabbed four huge slices and a new bottle of Dasani water and quickly retreated to my room. I pulled out my cell and saw that I already had a message from Frank: "In backyard. Can i come up?" I immediately texted him back, "Mhmm, b careful babe. Make sure dad doesnt c u" I waited patiently for a reply, but was met by a knocking on my window that made me jump.<br>I looked out my window to see my adorable Frankie smiling like an idiot and waving furiously. I giggled and hurried over to the window so he wouldn't fall to the ground. "Thanks, babe," he said as he climbed in. We sat down on my bed and feasted on the pizza, Frank tearing into it like he was a ravenous animal. Once he was finished he laid back on my bed, so I curled up next to him. We talked for what seemed like hours, and I somehow managed to fall asleep. I wasn't tormented by any nightmares, in fact I even managed to get a great idea for Frankie's party! Costumes, lots of food, scary movies, decorations, all of our friends, and 10 gallons of 'fake' blood. ;)


End file.
